


Coach Hinata

by Raggamaninof



Series: Hinata Universe! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata meets and incredibly strong fusion and wants to be just like him! But is he strong enough in the real way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a Steven Universe AU for Haikyuu!! I decided to only do it with a few episodes and to change a few things around such as the names and the background stories, but in general the content is pretty similar to those of the episodes. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I hope you guys enjoy! (Also, there will be no smut, but do expect some intense fluff since I do plan on doing some Daisuga pre-rebellion for you guys. I hope you enjoy!)

The resounding sound of the warp pad echoed through the sky as the Crystal Gems arrived to their destination. Hinata’s eyes widened the moment he landed, one of his hands placed firmly on Naoki’s leg as he looked around.

“Woah!” he exclaimed, rising his hands to his face in wonder, “What magical place of mysteries is this!” 

Ryu smiled, “Well…” he began, but Suga suddenly appeared behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders and his chin on his Ryu’s buzz-cut head. 

“Oh I’m so glad you asked, Hinata!” Suga interrupted, making Ryu roll his eyes. “This was once a location hub for gem-kind! But lately, it’s begun transmitting bursts of electro-magnetic interference!” Suga began as he walked around the enormous pillars of the communication hub, motioning at it with wide arms. Hinata walked towards one of the large pillars while chewing on the white strings of his orange hoodie, eyes full of amazement at how tall everything was. 

“What does that mean?” Hinata asked. Naoki paused behind Hinata and looked at him,

“It’s hurting television.” He stated simply. Hinata’s eyes widened,

“NOOOOO!” He yelled, “I’ll save you television!” Hinata threw himself at pillar nearest to him and kicked it, then tried pushing it as hard as he could muster. Ryu chuckled and walked over to his smaller friend.

“Sorry bud,” he said, picking Hinata up from his bottom and lifting him on the palm of his hand like he weight nothing, “But we need a Hinata at least THIS STRONG,” he emphasized as he shapeshifted into a buff version of Hinata, “For this job!” 

Hinata gasped at the view of himself in color purple and muscular. Stars shone in his eyes,

“It’s all the me I could be!” he whispered in awe. Ryu smiled and gently put Hinata down before turning and pounding his fists into the pillar, causing small rocks to shatter about. In one particularly strong punch, Suga reached out and caught one of the small pebbles Ryu punched out of the pillar.

“Ryu! At this rate we’ll be here all day taking out each of these pillars individually.” he scolded, causing Ryu to shapeshift back to his normal size. Suga pointed at the long line of massive pillars surrounding them and Ryu groaned.

“Ugggh! I hate it when you’re right! You get this look on your face…” Ryu looked over to Suga, who was smiling at him innocently, “Yeah,” Ryu mumbled, “That’s the one.” 

“What we need is a well thought out plan!” Suga began, his gem shining as he began to think,

“No.” The single word from Naoki caused the three others to turn, “What we need is Ammolite.” 

There was a deafening silence as Pearl’s eyes widened and Ryu stopped breathing. 

“Ryu,” Naoki stated, “Fuse with me.”

“What!?” Both Ryu and Suga yelled. Suddenly Ryu let out an incredibly unmanly squeal and ran towards Naoki with open arms and a loud laughter, leaving Suga behind giving him a nasty look. 

“Yeaaaah!” Ryu yelled, taking both of Naoki’s hands and jumping up and down, “Let’s mash it UP! BIGGER! BETTER! BETTER!” Ryu was laughing so hysterically it looked like he was going to faint as he began twirling in circles and punching the air in excitement. Hinata just stared at Ryu in amazement,

“Wait, hold your horses!” Hinata yelled, “Aaaaare YOU GUYS GOING TO BECOME A GEM FUSION!?” 

Ryu didn’t even wait before looking at Hinata straight in the eye and letting out an uncontrolled scream that had him shaking and a smile so big it looked like his face was going to split. Hinata couldn’t believe it.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” They both yelled in excitement.

“Wait!” Suga interrupted, giving them both an angry look. He turned to face Naoki, his face calm.

“Naoki, think about this.” Suga pleaded, “You and Ryu can be a little… uh… unstable… when your personalities combine…” he said the last part with a bit of a dirty look. “We need to be careful,” he pleaded again, “Fuse with me instead!” 

Naoki slowly reached over and placed his hand on Suga’s shoulder. 

“We don’t need to be careful,” Naoki said, “We just need to be huge.” And with those words, he turned around and headed towards the open space near the hub. 

“Oh yeah!” Ryu yelled, running after Naoki, “Let’s wreck this joint!” 

Hinata stared in awe at the duo as Suga simply lifted his nose in disapproval and looked away. 

Ryu and Naoki stood a few meters away from each other, preparing for their dance.

“Synchronize,” Naoki’s deep voice resonated as his gems began glowing and suddenly, he broke out into a smooth pulse; swinging his hips slightly and moving his whole body to a rhythm in his mind that only he and Ryu could hear. His body moved in an almost sensual manner, and Suga quickly covered Hinata’s eyes and blushed.

“Oh come on!” Hinata complained, clearly not understanding the situation, “I want to see!” he pried Suga’s fingers off and continued watching the dance.

Naoki’s arms whipped to his side and his body pulsed even more before they whipped upwards and he landed on a glamorous pose. Ryu was shaking his shoulders from side to side and his gem was glowing as well, a smile spreading across his face. Naoki stepped towards Ryu with calculated steps and his hands moved through the air seamlessly, leaving streaks of light, until he squatted down with his knees closed and his hands behind his head, elbows pointing towards Ryu. Ryu took this opportunity to give a quick spin combined with a head-bang and jump towards Naoki. Just as their bodies were about to collide, Naoki spun his hands around and landed them on his knees where he pulled his legs apart. Ryu landed right in the center of Naoki’s torso and suddenly, they were both pure light.

There was a mashing of colors and lights and suddenly the sound of a roaring dragon resonated through the hub and the light solidified, four enormous eyes bursting open, only to be covered by a dark shade.

“AHAHAHAHA!” Ammolite roared, “I forgot how great it feels to be me!” 

Hinata’s jaw dropped so fast he felt like it almost fell right off and dropped to the ground. Ammolite was ENORMOUS! He was at least ten times Suga and incredibly muscular and wide. He had crazy blue hair that stuck out in every direction and bright green skin. His shades were orange and his outfit was a combination of blue, orange, and yellow. It was like staring at an enormous buff rainbow with four muscular arms and sharp teeth. 

“That’s Ammolite!?” Hinata asked in amazement. Ammolite smiled widely,

“You got it baby! Hey Hinata!” Ammolite said with a smirk, squatting down to his level, “Wanna see something cool?” 

“Yeah!” Hinata answered; Suga gave both of them worried glances. Hinata watched in amazement as one of Ammolite’s arms summoned a booster sword, the other summoned a spiked shield and he threw both of them in the air. They fused together and just as they were about to be done Ammolite pulled Ryu’s razor flail out of the gem on his collarbone and whipped it upwards catching the fusion. The result was an enormous mace-ball falling straight into the ground, connected to a long chain which Ammolite wielded with pride. Hinata gasped so hard he could hardly breathe. 

“You like that, little man?” Ammolite asked with a sly smile. 

“Are you going to smash stuff with your wrecking spiky ball!?” Hinata asked, a huge smile on his face. 

“That’s the plan! Where should I start!?” Ammolite asked,

“Do that one!” Hinata ordered, pointing at the closest pillar. Ammolite let out a chuckled and his muscles rippled as he pulled on the chain and swung the mace ball into the pillars, knocking down five at a time. Rubble fell everywhere and Hinata and Suga had to duck to avoid a few pieces.

“Hinata,” Suga warned, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “I think we should leave.” 

“No way!” Hinata exclaimed, “This is awesome!” Just as he spoke, Ammolite swung his mace once more and destroyed yet another cluster of pillars. The rubble fell around both Suga and Hinata,

“Watch it!” Suga yelled as he kicked one rock out of the way, but a stray stone, about the size of an orange, hit Hinata square in the forehead. He yelped and fell to the floor, Suga gasped. “Hinata! UGH! You’re just too much!” He yelled at Ammolite. 

Ammolite simply smiled, his mace in his hand, “Maybe you’re just too LITTLE!” Suga shook in rage.

“Hinata, we’re going!” Suga stated, picking Hinata up under his arm and carrying them towards the warp pad. 

“What?” Hinata asked, his hand on the spot on his head where he got hit, “Aw, fine! But what about Ammolite?” 

“He can find his own way home.” Suga stated angrily, activating the warp pad.

“Aw….” Was the last thing Hinata said before a giant boulder crashed onto the warp pad and destroyed it seconds after they left. 

…

Later on that day, the door to the Beef Bun Factory swung open, causing Kenma to look up from the counter and Kuroo to look up from his sandwich he was having for lunch. Standing at the door was Hinata, wearing triangular shades and with his head wrapped up in a huge bandage. 

“Sup,” Hinata said, crossing his arms. Kenma immediately ran around the counter.

“Woah, Hinata! What happened to you?” Kenma asked, placing his hands on Hinata’s shoulders when they approached each other. Kuroo glared at Hinata as he cleaned his mouth from crumbs.

“Oh,” Hinata said, leaning on the table Kuroo was eating on, “Just a little battle damage from our last mission.” He stated with a proud smile. He was even wearing his sleeveless orange shirt to show off his ‘muscles’ and look even cooler.

“Really?” Kenma asked, eyes wide as he pressed his hands together, paying attention. 

“Like what?” Kuroo sneered. Hinata smiled and pulled his enormous bandage up to point at a tiny scratch on his forehead.

“I got hit by a rock!” he said proudly. 

Kenma and Kuroo stared for a moment before they burst into laughter, (Kuroo into a howling laugh and Kenma into small giggles). 

“It must’ve been a small rock.” Kenma giggled. Hinata felt himself blush as he quickly pulled the bandage back down, sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Well, there’s… internal bleeding!” he said quickly. “My hurt is on the inside!” he said loudly, throwing himself on the table dramatically as Kuroo and Kenma continued laughing. 

“Toughen up, Hinata!” Kuroo exclaimed. Hinata looked up at him with wide puppy eyes before sighing and pulling the bandage off completely.

“You’re right…” he sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. “I’m soft.” 

Kuroo snickered as he grabbed a small plastic jar filled with tuna. “If I weren’t so modest, I’d whip out my sweet six pack and…” he paused, struggling with the plastic jar, “show you what…” he struggled more, eyebrow twitching as a drip of sweat rolled down his temple, “a REAL man…” his shoulders were trembling now, “looks like!” he managed to wheeze out. “Uuuuugh!” Finally, Kuroo gave up and glared at the plastic jar with the dirtiest look he could muster. Kenma simply gave him a small smile as Kuroo rolled his eyes and dropped the can into Kenma’s small hands. Kenma gave it a few taps on the table and then snapped it open with little effort, Kuroo glaring at him the whole time. When he was done he gave it to Kuroo with a neutral look. Kuroo grumbled, “Yeah… I’m not going to say thanks…”

Kenma gave Kuroo a swift punch to the leg and Kuroo giggled. 

“That’s it!” Hinata suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat with stars in his eyes. “We all need to work out! Let’s do it! Let’s work out together!” He pointed at Kenma, “You can beat up Kuroo,” Kenma suddenly seemed excited about the idea. “And you!” Hinata pointed at Kuroo, “You don’t need to starve to death if Kenma divorces you!” Kuroo glared.

“We’re not married!” he stated with his mouth full of tuna. 

“And I know just the gal to help us out!” Hinata exclaimed. Meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma exchanged weary looks.

…

Yui Universe wasn’t in very good shape. She was in her mid-40s and had suffered from back problems ever since the harsh pregnancy when she had Hinata. She was still thin, but she had always been wiry and lean. Even so, she had a bit of a tummy and a tank-top burn, as well as a pixie cut that was in dire need of maintenance. In few words, she was a kind of messy out of shape woman. So when Kuroo, Hinata, and Kenma showed up at the beach where Yui was trying to build something and found her passed out on a wooden table, it really wasn’t much of a surprise. 

“Wow, this looks great!” Hinata exclaimed, causing Yui to sit up, startled, with a piece of wood stuck to her face. 

“What!?” she asked, startled, before she spotted her son walking towards her and smiled. 

“Hey! Hinata, you like it?” she said, motioning to the work out station she had been building. “It’s the best I could do with such short notice.” Kuroo picked up a stick that had paint buckets connected to each side of it and gave it a dirty look as it fell apart in his hands.

“No kidding,” he mumbled, unimpressed. 

“Well, I might join you kids.” Yui said with a proud smile, “Show you how it’s done. I’ve been slacking on my workout routine for a few weeks… months… years…” Yui said pensively, frowning. She coughed into her elbow and let out a small ‘decades’. 

“Sure mom!” Hinata exclaimed, flexing his bony arm. “The more the meatier!” he paused, “Oh! We’ll need sweat bands!” and with that he ran off towards the temple.

…

A few minutes later they were set up and Yui was working on her biceps by curling a heavy weight. Just then, Suga walked by.

“Oh, hey Suga!” Yui said, catching the gem’s attention, “Come by to check out some buff studs?” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

Suga gave the woman in front of him a once over, “… No.” he said, looking unimpressed, before walking up towards the temple. As he arrived to the temple he saw Steven looking down at his mom and his friends working out on the beach. “Hinata, what on earth are you up to?” he asked, also looking down at the humans. 

“We’re starting a gym!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’m going to get super strong!” he yelled as he flexed his non-existent muscles again. Suga giggled at this, “Like Ammolite!” and that made Suga frown. 

“You know…” Suga began, “Maybe this isn’t a good idea…” Hinata frowned.

“What?” Hinata asked, “I want to be strong! So I can be useful to the team!” Suga cringed,

“There are… different ways of being strong.” Suga tried. 

“But I want to be strong in the real way!” Hinata exclaimed. “Come on Suga!” Hinata pulled an orange, black, and white sweat band over his head and it snapped into place. “Let’s get beefy!” Suga just stared at Hinata with a harsh look before sighing,

“I’d rather not.” He whispered before entering the temple. 

Once inside, Suga sighed and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. As he opened them he saw one of Hinata’s jeans thrown on the floor, next to various orange shirts with white stars on the front. He shook his head, “Hinata,” he grumbled. But he sighed and began picking up the clothes. Once he was done, he set them down in Hinata’s closet and looked outside the window. Hinata was using a megaphone to encourage the other humans with him to work harder. Suga felt his shoulders sag at the view.

“If only you’d let me teach you how to be strong in the real way…” he whispered. “I wish… I could inspire you to be that way… Just like he inspired me.”

…

After a strong session of working out, all four of them were lying on the sand, heaving and sweating in their sports clothes. Kenma, in his grey shirt and red shorts, sighed.

“Hey, um, Hinata, maybe you should work out too?” he suggested. Hinata gave him a confused look,

“I have been!” he said.

“No,” Kuroo corrected, gasping under his oversized white shirt and black shorts, “WE’VE been working out, you’ve just been singing and yelling into that megaphone.” He growled. 

“You’ve been doing a great job pumping us up!” Yui said, smiling at her son with fondness. Hinata puffed his chest out,

“Thanks!” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “But I need to get strong too!” he ran over and slid four wheels onto his body, “I’m switching to four wheel drive!” and so he started jogging across the beach. 

…

The next morning at six am, Kuroo, Kenma, and Yui were already outside the temple in their workout clothes. 

“Hinata, come on!” Kenma called, “We’re ready to get started! We can’t work out without your mad coaching skills!” 

Inside the temple, Hinata groaned, his joints complaining and his body tense. 

“Be there in a sec!” he yelled as he slowly rolled off his bed and landed face first on the floor. He slowly made his way down the stairs until he had to lie down and slide down the last few steps, groaning the whole way. “So sore from getting ripped!” he complained. 

“I don’t understand!” Suga’s voice suddenly caught his attention. The tall gem was standing by the warp pad with a worried expression, “Ryu and Naoki still aren’t back yet! I’ve tried to warp back to check on them but the warp pad is down!” 

Suddenly, the ground started trembling and Hinata could hear his friends and mother speaking outside in startled voices.

“Do you see that too!?” Kenma was asking. Hinata and Suga exchanged a worried glance as the ground continued to tremble in short bursts, like steps approaching from far away. They burst out the front door and gasped. In the distance there was an enormous figure; a FAMILIAR figure. 

“What they hay is that!?” Yui asked, expression worried. Just as the figure reached the beach, Yui saw the gems on its body and knew what to do. “Quick! You two, run! We need to get out of here!” she exclaimed, taking Kuroo and Kenma’s arms and pushing them towards the city.

Ammolite’s heavy foot landed on the shore of the beach, his expression annoyed and angry, sharp teeth showing. His blue hair seemed even more wild than before.

“I’m BORED!” He yelled, voice echoing through the beach. Hinata smiled,

“It’s Ammolite!” Hinata exclaimed. Suga was already down at the beach and running towards his fused friends. 

“You’re back!” he exclaimed. But Ammolite didn’t seem happy, instead he pointed a green finger with a bright blue fingernail at Suga.

“You left me behind!” he roared. Suga raised his arms in defense,

“We just thought you didn’t need any help!” Suga explained quickly. “Now, how about you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?” 

Suga felt the air rush out of him when something enormous collided with his body, rocketing him into the sand. 

“NO!” Ammolite screeched. 

“Suga!” Hinata yelled. Suga stood up, an angry look on his face.

“Listen to me!” he ordered, “You’ve been fused for too long! You’re losing yourselves!” 

Ammolite looked down at Suga in anger before pointing to themselves. 

“I AM MYSELF AND I’M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP!” he yelled. “So you BETTER get used to me baby, and get this junk off my beach!” and with that, Ammolite stepped straight on the wooden complex Yui had worked so hard on. Hinata, who had slowly made his way down the stairs, stared in horror.

“Why is he wrecking mom’s gym?” he asked, voice shaky. “Why is he attacking you Suga?!” 

“Hinata,” Suga warned, grabbing him by his shirt, “Get out of here!” and with that he pushed him over a small ledge of sand. Hinata landed with a grunt, his eyes watering.

“I… can’t move…” he hissed. 

Suga jumped forward, summoning his Yari Spear and preparing to fight. 

“What? You want to fight!?” Ammolite growled. Suga frowned,

“You’ll thank me LATER!” he yelled before launching himself towards Ammolite, only to be slapped to the side by a massive green hand, crashing into the sand in the process. 

“Kid! Come on!” Yui yelled as she wrapped Hinata in her arms and tried to pull him to his feet. 

“Mom! No! What about Suga!” he yelled. Suga had stood up and jumped straight at Ammolite’s head, shattering his shades and revealing four very angry eyes. One pair was pitch black, while the other was half green and half hazel. But they were all equally angry. Hinata and Yui gasped.

“You think you’re something…” Ammolite roared, his four eyes staring down at Suga with rage. “YOU!” He head-butted Suga into the ground, “AINT!” he kicked Suga’s thin body into the air with all his strength and jumped up to join him. “NOTHING!” with a final slam of his giant fists, Ammolite punched Suga directly into the sand and landed heavily, shaking the whole beach.

Suga tried to stand up, only to be thrown to the ground when Ammolite’s mace crashed into the beach, the explosion causing Hinata and Yui to shoot backwards and into the sand. 

“Ah,” Hinata groaned, “My muscles…” 

“Hinata!” Suga yelled, falling to his knees and letting out a desperate breath. “I’m sorry Hinata… Naoki… Ryu…” as he spoke, Ammolite approached his small figure, an evil smile on his lips and his mace carried on his shoulder. “I wasn’t strong enough to protect you…” Hinata gasped and slowly tried to move towards the megaphone that had landed near him. “I’m not strong enough to do anything…” 

Suddenly, a static sound burst through the beach.

“Come on Suga! Don’t give up!” Hinata yelled into the megaphone, making Suga turn, tears in his eyes. “I know you can take him down!”

“I can’t,” Suga said with a small sob, a small tear running over the small birthmark underneath his left eye.

“Yes you can!” Hinata continued with passion. “Come on, you always know what to do! You’ve got to show him what you showed me!” Suga looked at him with pale irises full of surprise, “That you’re strong Suga! Strong in the REAL WAY!” Hinata yelled.

Suga felt love curse through his body as he heard those words from Hinata. He felt his chest fill with warmth and his head become clear and his determination return. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes narrowed with concentration. He looked behind him once, to look at the enormous statue they had carved so many years ago and was now the temple, and then turned to face Ammolite. 

“WHAT?!” Ammolite yelled, crouching down, “You want some MORE?” 

“Any time!” Suga yelled back with a smile, “You’re no match for me! Not even close!” 

Ammolite growled and punched at Suga just as he jumped and dodged the attack. The fusion ran after Suga, eyes determined and angry. Suga took a sharp turn and began running up the cliff that was the back of their temple.

“Get back here!” Ammolite growled, following close behind. 

“GOOOOO!” Hinata continued yelling into the megaphone. As Suga arrived to the top, he jumped off the edge and into the sky.

“Hah! Nice try!” Ammolite growled as he began swinging his mace. Just as it was heading upwards, Suga threw his spear straight at where Ammolite’s feat were perched, destroying the land beneath them. Ammolite gasped, losing his footing as he slid to the sand with a loud thud. He pushed himself up and glared at Suga,

“Is that all you’ve got!? You think that’s enough to BEAT ME-” and his last words were cut off by his giant mace landing right on his head. And so, he exploded.

As soon as the dust had cleared, two figures could be seen thrown on the ground. Suga ran towards them.

“Ryu?! Naoki!?” Suga called. “Are you ok!?” Naoki groaned,

“Yeah. Ammolite just overworked our bodies… it’s, a little painful…” he admitted. Ryu groaned as well.

“And I’ve got a monster headache.” He complained. But not before Suga embraced both of them in a tight hug. They both groaned in unison as tears ran down Suga’s cheeks before he noticed he was causing them pain. 

“Oh, whoops!” he said, letting go of the two other gems as they fell to the ground. 

“Suga, you did it!” Hinata said from his mother’s arms, who was looking at the scene in distress. Suga sighed in happiness as he stood up,

“Thanks,” he mentioned, cleaning away his tears. “You make a good coach.”

“Suga,” Noaki said, “We should have listened. You were right.” 

“Yeah!” Suga said with a smile as Kuroo and Kenma approached them from where they had been hiding the whole time, “I was right.”

“GO SUGA!” Hinata yelled into the megaphone.

“Come on! I feel great!” Suga yelled. “Who wants to go on a mission?”

“How long is he going to keep this up…?” Ryu complained as Suga began to rant about the next mission.

“We deserve it,” Naoki sighed, “Take it like a gem.”

“Uh, what the heck just happened!?” Kuroo exclaimed behind them. 

“DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!!” Hinata called out.


End file.
